He's just a horribly close friend, but nothing else!
by MetalcoreMegaderp
Summary: When the new kid Castiel comes to deans school, he has odd feelings for him. He really likes him, but at the same time, he says he's straight. High school AU destiel
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood against the wall by his locker, trying to seem unnoticeable. First day at a new high school was always scary. Everyone left. It was clear. Well, he thought it was clear. As he walked down to his classroom, a random jock walked by and grabbed the collar of his trenchcoat, "new student, eh? Well, this is great. What's your name, newbie?" but before castiel could say anything, he was smashed into a locker. Castiel, poor and defenseless, did nothing about this. He slid down on the locker, sitting down. Another boy approached him. Castiel flinched. "please don't hurt me." he said softly, but ended up having a hand reach out to him, pulling him up, "the hell are you-" the random boy looked up and stared into castiels eyes, till he snapped back into life, "the hell are you doing here?" Castiel answered back quietly, "well, i was just about to walk to class, until a group of boys came up to me and started to beat me up... Thank you for helping me." the boy shrugged, "yeah, well, it's no problem. The name's Dean." castiel nodded slightly, "I'm castiel. I'm new to this school." Dean smirked and walked outside. Castiel ran to him. "wait- aren't you going to go to class?" dean chuckled. "nah. Class sucks. Do you... Wanna come out here with me?" castiel slightly smiled. "that's be delightful."


	2. Chapter 2

After school, dean walked home. He had an hour to kill before Sam came home from middle school, which usually meant calling a girl over the house. But today he wanted to spend time alone, for some apparent reason. He sat down onto the couch and thought to himself. "boy, that new kid was pretty hot... What?! No! I'm straight, I like girls. Yeah. I don't like him! All it is is those bright blue eyes and just- what the hell am I doing?! This means nothing. Maybe this alone time isn't working out. I'll call a girl to come over. God damnit, I should've gotten castiels number. Nononono! A girl! Yes!" he got his phone and dialed the number of one of the cheerleaders at school. She came over right away. They started to kiss, but dean was finding no happiness in this. "what the fucks wrong with you dean? You dig this chick! She's so hot!" he thought to himself. Still, he felt as if it was a waste of time. He quickly broke the kiss. "umm... You'll have to go. My little bro's coming home from school soon. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.", he said as he opened the door for her. "um, well, alright then, bye, dean." she left. He closed his bedroom door and plopped onto the bed. He banged his fists and screamed into pillows. "IM NOT GAY!" he repeated it over and over, till he heard his bedroom door open. "uh, heeeey deeeean?" Sam said, confused. Dean smiled, "hey, Sam! How was school for you?" Sam had the same confused facial expression, "um, bro, what were you doing?" dean smirked, "nothing, little dude! Nothing." he walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair. "dean. What happened." Sam struck him a serious look. "just... Someone, Sam. Big kid shit." Sam rolled his eyes and left the room. Dean grumbled and put his head under a pillow, still thinking of castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Day after day, dean and castiel would cut class. Sometimes castiel would go to class though, he was just trying to be a good student. He would try to get dean to go to class also, but sometimes he just wouldn't budge. But when they both skipped class, it was always fun. One day, dean took castiel out during school, "hey, Cas, wanna go to white castle? It's pretty close, and I brought my car today." castiel cocked his head to the side. "white-castle?" dean chuckled, "yeah you'll love it. They have the best burgers." castiel looked down and smiled. He slightly nodded, and stood up. Dean led him to his car and from there they went. When they got there, all they did was go through the drive-thru, pick up some burgers, and eat in the parking lot. After castiel's second burger, he was still not full. "dean... Can we go get more burgers?" dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "fine, come on, Cas." they went inside this time, and castiel ordered more. A lot more. Thy went back to the car, and castiel started to eat. Again. "these make me... So. Happy." castiel proclaimed. Dean looked at him with an awestruck look, "how many have you eaten?!" castiel kept eating, "lost count." dean sighed, "well, it's time to go now Cas, where do you live?" castiel struck him a begging look with his big blue eyes, "dean, can I stay with you tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn't help it. He drove castiel to his house from the restaurant. Dean opened the door for him. "so... Welcome to my house." castiel smiled at dean, then sat on the couch, then Dean sat next to him. Dean left the room to get something, then Sam walked in to find a random boy with a trench coat on who looked deans age. Must be one of dean's friends. Sam awkwardly waved at him, and castiel awkwardly waved back. "hi." Sam started small talk. "hello." "what's your name?" "castiel. How about yours?" "Sam. What grade are you in?" "11th. Like your brother. How about you?" "7th. Are you my brother's boyfriend?" Dean walked in to the living room from his room, with a stack of movies, and noticed sam talking to castiel, "Sam." is all Dean had to say along with an irritated look to scare Sam out of the room. "But anyways, we have a couple hours to kill, let's watch some movies." castiel looked at dean, "alright." The rest of the night was spent by watching cheesy action movies. It was 12 o'clock when the movies were done, and castiel had already fallen asleep. Dean smirked at castiel, walking to his room. But when dean tried to get up, he felt a hand tugging at his shirt. Castiel mumbled something drowsily, then wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling his head on his shoulder. Dean was surprised at first, but then just sat down, wrapping his arms around castiel. They fell asleep, Dean's head laying on Castiel's head, Castiel's head laying on Dean's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked down at Castiel, "Boy, he's so cute when he's sleeping. Why do I keep confusing myself? I. Don't. Like him! He's just... A horribly close friend. But nothing else, seriously!" Dean thought as he still had his arms around Castiel, "aw, fuck it." he fell back asleep, resting his head on Castiel. It was 9 o'clock when he woke up again. "Well, shit. Schools already started. Eh, whatever, we just skip usually. I should wake him up.." Dean lightly shook Castiel "hey, Cas, get up now, we have to go to school." Castiel slowly opened his eyes, drowsily grinning at dean while he was still in his arms. Castiel looked at dean's arms wrapped around him and slightly blushed. Dean blushed too, "oh. Yeah, maybe I should get off you.." he snickered. "come on, bud. Let's go." dean wrapped his arm around castiels shoulder, and they both walked to the impala. On the car ride to school, Dean blasted "Eye of the tiger" and sang at the top of his lungs, while castiel sat there, looking out the window. They arrived at school, only to sit at their usual spot in front of the building. They awkwardly sat next to each other, till castiel spoke, "so, dean, since you allowed me to go over to your house, I thought it'd be polite for me to invite you to my house. Would you like to go after school?" Dean smirked, "Yeah, Cas, that'd be cool." Castiel's eyes lit up. "okay." The day passed by, spent by talking and gazing at the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean awkwardly sat on Castiel's couch, as Castiel was in the kitchen making snacks. Gabriel walked in to the living room and saw Dean all alone. "Who are you and why are you in my house." he awkwardly blinked at dean. Dean politely smiled at him and stood up, "I'm Castiel's friend, dean." he stuck a hand out for Gabriel to shake, but he just stared at dean's hand and continued talking. "oh, one of Castiel's 'friends'? Well, if dare lay one finger on my little bro, I will kick. Your. Ass." Gabe cheesily smiled and walked out. Dean just looked at him leave the room with a face of confusion, fear, and surprise. He turned around and went back to the couch. Castiel came at the perfect time to miss this little encounter. He walked in, "I brought snacks." he came in with a plate of different types of snacks. Dean snapped back into life, "Oh, thanks Cas." he began to eat, "So, what are we gonna do here?" Castiel shrugged. Dean looked at him confused. "but Cas, this is your house." castiel's eyes wandered off. "well, there's not very much to do here..." Dean sighed and pat Castiel's back, "it's alright, buddy. It was nice of you to invite me over though!" Castiel smiled at him with a bit of guilt. "do you have any... Board games?" castiel smiled, "I have twister." dean laughed and shook his head, "I'll... I'll pass. Do you just wanna go somewhere?" "alright let's go to whi-" dean looked at castiel, "anywhere but white Castle. The school's having a pep rally, you've never been to one of those,". Pep rallies were usually an excuse to check out cheerleader girls for dean. He thought to himself, "a good ol' pep really. That'd be great to get my heterosexuality back. Wait- I never lost it! Oh shut up dean you lost it and you're never going to find it again. So my conscience thinks I'm gay now?! Yes dean, I know you want castiel. Okay- he's cute.. No! Dean, why do you even try still?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and castiel arrived at the pep rally. They sat down in the bleachers, and right away dean noticed one of the cheerleaders. "oh wow, she's cute. I should get her number so she can come over when I drop Cas off." he thought to himself. He didn't really find her to be cute, but he thought that'll just get his mind off castiel. Castiel awkwardly sat while all the commotion happened. Screaming people, music blaring, and the football game happening below. All new to him. His eyes wandered all around, finding no amusement in this. "so Cas, ya havin' fun?" castiel nodded through a fake smile, he didn't want to make dean leave. Dean clearly wanted to stay. Dean noticed the sadness in castiels eyes when he smiled. "you know what... I'm not having too much fun here. Let's go home." Castiel quickly got happier. The ride home was much more fun for castiel, watching dean sing along to classic rock. They arrived at castiel's house, "hey Cas, sorry for dragging you to that pep rally. I know you didn't like it.." castiel sympathetically smiled, "it's alright Dean, thank you for everything though." "yeah no problem, bud. See you later." castiel opened the car door, but before he stepped out, he got closer to dean and slowly kissed him. He pulled away, gave dean a small smile, and walked to his door. And there was Gabriel.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean arrived at his house, still in shock from the kiss. He plopped on his bed, not even acknowledging Sam in the living room. Right when he got on his bed, the phone rang. Dean groaned. "hello?" "hello dean. It's Gabriel." dean gulped. He pulled the phone away from him, "SHITSHITSHITSHIT." he got back to the phone "hey gabriel. wait, how did you get my-" "no matter. But the reason I called you is for you to explain why you kissed my baby bro." "woah woah woah! He kissed me! I swear!" dean could almost hear Gabriel glancing at him through the phone, "my brother would never do that. Arent you like... His best friend? Shouldnt you know castiel is a socially awkward and innocent angel?" "I know, I'm still shocked from it." "I still don't believe you. I told you if you lay one damn finger on my brother, you will pay." Gabriel hung up. Dean was scared now. "oh god what is he going to do to me. I tried to explain to him that it was castiel! this is horrible... If there was a way to explain to him it wasn't me! God, I'm going to have to talk to Cas about this. But tomorrow's Saturday... Well, I'll call back the number Gabriel called from, and if castiel picks up, I'll go over. Yeah, I'll do that." dean was going to try to stick to that plan, though it would be awkward to talk to him right after he kissed him. But he'll talk to him about that too. Dean pondered to himself. "Oh god, is it possible that I actually liked when Cas kissed me? Of course dean, I told you that you want him. But.. No! No! Okay?! Alright dean, but I'll be there to tell you I told you so!" dean sighed and walked to the living room to see Sam, "hey Sammy. How was school today?" Sam's eyes were fixated on what was on the TV, "oh good. Why did you come home so late?" dean looked down, "um, just the pep rally." "oh, okay." Sam looked at his brother, the one who was usually loud and messing around with him, stare into the distance, thinking. "why are you so quiet?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "haha, nothing Sammy!" dean messed with his brother's hair, and Sam quickly fixed it. "oh, really? Well, you seem like you're thinkin about something. Whatcha thinking about?" a dreamy smile slightly spread on deans face, till he snapped into life. "ah, uh, nothing." Sammy snickered, "oooooh, dean. Looks like you've got a little crush. So, who's the lucky girl?" dean glared at Sam, "it's no girl, Sam." Sam had an idea of who it was now. Oh, he surely had an idea of who it was. "oh, so no GIRL, huh?" dean shrugged, "yeah." "oh well, alright then." Sam winked at his brother. Dean looked at his him, scared and confused.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I loved showing the real side of Gabriel in this chapter. It's like, there's the overprotective brother, but in the end we all know he's that silly little bastard. Well, keep the reviews going everyone! Thank you soooo much to "My Dead Love" and "shwatsonlockshipper" for reviewing. Au revieu, my little assbutts. ex oh ex oh xD**_

Meanwhile Sam questioned dean, the same thing happened at the Novak household. "so, Cassie, darling? How was the pep rally?" Gabriel devilishly smirked as he circled castiel. "well, it wasn't very fun. There was too much going on for me. I do not really like loud places..." Gabriel put on a sympathetic face. "aw, that's a shame. But did you have any fun at all? How 'bout with that 'dean' boy?" castiel's blue eyes fixated at the ground, "n-no..." a flush spread across his face. Gabriel tilted his head, curiously, "what's wrong, brother dearest? You seem a bit... Out of it. Is there anything youre not telling me? Oh by the way, sweet baby brother, I saw what happened in the car. That whole kiss thing. Well, if dean does that to you again, contact your big bro. I told him to stay away from you, or there will be hell, god damnit..." Gabriel stopped circling castiel and clasped a hang over his mouth. Castiel looked at Gabriel guiltily, "Gabriel... I was the one who kissed him. And what do you mean 'you warned him'? What did you tell him?" Gabriel gave him a fake shocked look and put a hand over his heart, "me? Why me? Cassie darling, you're jumping to conclusions! You're going to hurt my feelings!" Gabriel pouted. "but now it seems like my baby bro's got a witto crush!" he made kissy faces at castiel. Castiel plopped on the couch and picked up a book on the coffee table, saying nothing. Gabriel perched next to him, poking him in the face, "so, do ya? Do ya? Hmmmmm?" castiel quickly slapped down his book, irritated. "I DO, OKAY?" Gabriel shook his head, "don't get mad, Cassie! It's alright. Oh boy, wait until michael and luci and Anna and-" "you. Wouldn't. Tell them." Gabriel smirked, "oh, I would cas. I would. They'll find it adorable, anyways!" Gabriel pinched castiels cheeks. "DO NOT tell them, Gabriel. You got it?" "oh, wow, darling, you're so overprotective of your little boyfriend!" castiel stormed out to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean called the number Gabriel called from. He quietly chanted to himself, "please be Cas, please be Cas..." castiel picked up, "hello?" "hey Cas buddy! I have to talk to you. Can I go over?" "oh, of course, dean, I have to talk to you as well." "great, great! Be there in a couple minutes." dean anxiously ran to sam's room, "SAM IM GOING OUT." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but dean left. Sam snickered when dean was gone, knowing exactly who Dean was going to visit. Dean walked to the impala, and quickly started it. He put in one of his CDs and drove to Castiel's house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently till castiel opened the door, "well, uh, hello, dean." dean walked into his house, "hey buddy! So, uh, well, you're brother called me and he's kinda mad at me because he thinks I was the one who kissed you, and I wondered if there was a way that he would find out it wasn't-" "it's alright dean. I told him that it was me. And I'm sorry about my actions, I was not thinking that night. Please forgive me." dean smiled, "it's alright, Cas. But why did you- nevermind. But, uh, did gabriel tell you about the whole threatening thing?" "yes, he did. You do have to excuse my brother, sometimes he takes things a bit too far. Would you like to stay for a while? Maybe you can stay for dinner. It'd be nice for you to meet my family." dean's conscience started talking to him again, "woah, Castiel's taking this like a relationship, bro. You should be careful, the whole meeting family thing. But you do think it'd be nice to be in a relationship with him, don't you? I mean, you guys are practically dating already." dean got agitated with himself, "GOD WHY DO YOU WANT US TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP SO BADLY? Dean, you have to realize I AM you. So you're the one who wants it." now dean got scared. He ignored his conscience and moved on, "uh, yeah that'd be great."


	11. Chapter 11

The night when castiel told Gabriel of his crush, Gabriel did something very very wrong. He thought to himself, "well, the only people I named were Michael, lucifer, and Anna when castiel told me I couldn't tell them. So, why don't I call Balthazar?" gabriel devilishly smiled, and skipped to his room. He picked up his mobile and dialed balthazar, "this is gonna be gooooooood!" he laughed maniacally till Balthazar picked up, "hello?" "hey, bitch, it's Gabriel." "oh, hello, my bastard of a cousin." "yeah, yeah whatever. But I have something very. Very. Important to tell you." "what, you want me in on one of your little pranks?" "nonono! This, this is much more important." Balthazar was interested now. What was more important than one of gabriel's pranks? "well... Tell me!" "Cassie's got a little crush." "and?" "it's on a guy." "oh my god, gabe, are you joking? I could tell that your brother wasnt exactly as 'straight as an arrow' for a long time." "god, and you never told me? You're such a bad cousin, balth!" Balthazar rolled his eyes, "well, I'm sorry, but it's not even a big deal!" "sigh... I suppose you ARE right... What should I do?" "what, would you want to help him or anything? I could help him with that you know." "oh Balthazar, you're such a romantic!" Gabriel said in his best girl voice. "but seriously! You're brother seems like he needs all the help he can get. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're brother is not the most social. And who's better for that than his big cousin Balthazar?" "swear to god, Balthazar, you flirt with anybody you can flirt with. Alright. I'm out. See you, balth." he hung up. "that was not as exciting as I thought it would be!" Gabriel pouted. "what does Balthazar mean by, 'help'? God, I can't understand him sometimes.

_**I'm not very proud of this chapter. I'd seriously love to see what you guys want to happen next! Review your ideas, I'd love to** **make my audience happy!~ Elle/Castiel/Dave strider.**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Dean shook with fear when as he sat on castiel's couch while castiel opened the door for his siblings. They quickly stopped when they noticed dean. Anna looked to castiel, "um.. Cassie? Care to explain?" castiel looked at the ground, "oh, well, uh, this is dean. Dean is my friend from school. Aaaaand I invited him for dinner if that's alright..." Michael gave castiel an unsure look, till he smiled a bit, "it's alright, Cas. But just tell us next time." castiel smiled and nodded. Dean smiled at Castiel's family, and they slightly smiled back. Then came in Gabriel through the door, with a little guest. "SORRY IM LATE EVERYONE!" he said loudly, then noticed dean and smiled. He looked back, "I invited Balthazar, if that's okay. I know it is though, I mean, this is our beautiful cousin we're talking about!" lucifer rolled his eyes, "what're you up to, you guys." Balthazar smiled at lucifer, "luci, darling! Why must you always think we're up to no good when we're together? Why, I just wanted to join you all in dinner. Oh, and it seems that castiel has brought a guest too!" he laughed to himself, walked over to dean, and stuck a hand out for him to shake, "hello, love. My name's Balthazar." dean shook his hand awkwardly, "I'm dean." he took a step away and stood next to castiel. "so, Cas, can you introduce me to the rest of your family?" he introduced anna, michael, lucifer, and Raphael. When they had dinner, things weren't as odd as dean thought they would be. Dean thought it was... Fun actually. All of Castiel's family was very nice. But dean thought something was up with Balthazar and Gabriel. It was time to go, and him and castiel stood in front of the door before dean went. "um, well, bye, Cas. Thanks so much for inviting me over. It was really nice." "it's no problem, dean. You should come over more." "yeah, that'd be awesome." they stared into each others eyes for a really long time till Balthazar passed by them... He nudged castiel who tumbled after dean. "oops! Sorry boys!" he giggled as castiel clung to deans shirt. They both blushed, and went back to normal. "well, I'll catch you later." dean walked to his car and left. Castiel ran to his room. Gabriel walked next to Balthazar and laughed hysterically, "you're a horrible little fuck, balty. That's why I love you!"


	13. Chapter 13

Dean got home, and smiled at Sammy sitting on the couch as he walked in to the house. He walked to his room, and sat down, thinking again. "well, dean, you had fun there. And you mustve had lots of fun when Cas' cousin pushed you into him. But-! Dean, why do you seriously try anymore?! Why are you ashamed of saying you like Castiel." Dean sighed, swallowing. He went back to thinking, "god, maybe you are right... Why am I ashamed in the first place? What if I like him? But at this moment I'm still not even sure of my feelings... HA! I told you so, dean." dean got frustrated again, and decided to go talk to sam. He walked to the living room, taking a seat next to Sam. "dean, where'd you go?" dean shrugged, "I went to Cas' house for dinner." Sam snickered. He had to tell dean what he thought, "uh, dean? I have a question to ask ya." "yeah, buddy?" "you... And castiel. Do you...?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "alright what are you implying here." "dean. Do you... Like Cas?" Dean's eyes widened, "uh, wow, Sammy, that, well, uh, came out of nowhere." Sam sympathetically looked at dean, "you know it's alright if you do." dean put his face in his palms, letting out a sigh, "Sammy, I, I don't even know anymore. It's just... Really complicated." Sam pay his back, comforting him. "dean, Im your brother, so if you ever have any problems, don't be afraid to come to me." dean smiled at his brother and quietly nodded, "thanks buddy." Dean stood up and walked to his room, laying on his bed. The phone rang. "hello?" "hey dean!" "oh, hey, Lisa. What's up?" "well, I wanted to invite you to a party at my house, tomorrow night. You wanna come?" dean lit up, "yeah, sure!" "oh, and you can take your... Friend too. What's his name? Castiel?" "yeah. I'll take him. He's all new to this, so pretty sure it'll be fun for him." "alright. See you then, dean." "bye Lisa." he hung up, happily. "I gotta tell Cas about this!" he picked up his phone and dialed castiel's number. "hello?" "hey Cas! Sorry to bother you, but would you like to go to a party tomorrow?" castiel smiled, though dean couldn't see it, "that would be delightful. Who is hosting it?" "my friend Lisa. She said you can come. So, I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow." "alright, I'll wait for you at that time." "it's a date!" there was an awkward silence. Castiel couldn't help but feel happy, but he tried to keep it in, "alright. See you tomorrow. Bye dean." "bye Cas!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Cas arrived at the party, walking through the crowd as people smiled at dean. Music blared, drinks were passed, and people talked. Dean led Cas to a group of people and castiel awkwardly stood as dean socialized. Cas took a step out of the crowd and stood by himself. Dean noticed him, and excused himself from the group. "hey, sorry, there, it's just I got caught up-" Cas smiled, "it's alright dean." dean smirked back, "so, uh, you having fun?" Cas quietly nodded back. Dean had to yell almost to get castiel to hear him, "stay here, I'm getting us some drinks!" castiel nodded as dean left. He watched all the people dancing, talking, and drinking. Dean came back with a beer in each hand, "here you go, Cas!" he handed one of them to castiel. He shook his head in return, "dean I don't drink." "well have you ever tried it? Come on, one drink won't hurt!" castiel thought for a moment, "fine, dean but one drink!" dean smiled and castiel grabbed the drink, taking a sip of it. He looked at it oddly for a moment, then chugged the rest of it down. Dean grinned, "want another one?" by this time, castiel was a bit tipsy, it being his first time drinking. He enthusiastically nodded. Dean went back to get him another drink, then came back to give it to castiel. Castiel then chugged that one down, then while dean went to talk to more people, found his way to where all the drinks were. He grabbed another bottle, chugging that down. Then another. Castiel walked back to dean, and placed a hand on his shoulder, deans back towards him. Dean turned back, and noticed castiel, grinning like a fool, stumbling over his feet. "Cas, how many drinks have you had in all?" "oh, ai jus had four, no big deal!" dean looked at castiel seriously, "Cas, buddy, are you sure you're alright?" "yea, dean, ai am one hundred percent fine, thanks fer worryin tho." he tripped out of nowhere, people giving him odd looks. Dean gave him a hand, and pat him on the back, "I think you've had enough fun for tonight, Cas. Let's go." "noooo dean! Ai wuz havin fun here!" dean grabbed Cas by his arm, dragging him out the door, "stahp dean! Staaaaaahp it." dean rolled his eyes. "wow, dean, why r yew so bossy?" castiel said in a flirty manner. "yew kno wat, dean? Ai liek yew. Ai mean... Liek liek yew. Yer so hawt." that made dean turn around and look at castiel, irritated. "Nd yew kno when ai kissed yew, ai wuznt sorreh! Nd yew kno wat? Ai'll kiss yew again!" cas grabbed dean by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed him hard, making him stumble. Cas pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinned like an idiot. Dean blushed like crazy, then dragged Cas into his car, "let's go, now, Cas. You're staying with me tonight." "yey! Nd can we cuddle?" he asked, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes and got his phone out, calling Cas' house. Anna picked up, "hello?" "oh, hey Anna, it's dean, I just wanted to ask you if Cas could spend the night at my house tonight. He's not feeling good. At all. I promise I'll take care of him." "ugh, Cassie! Yes, dean, that's fine, thank you so much." "yeah, it's no problem. Bye." he hung up, and looked to the side. Castiel was knocked out, snoring.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean stepped out of his car, then walked over to open the door for Cas. Still knocked out. Dean softly shook Cas, "Cas, buddy, you have to wake up." he answered back mumbling. Dean tried to shake him awake again. Nope. He picked up Cas, holding him in his arms as he entered his house. There was Sam, waiting for his big brother to come. He looked at dean, then to Cas, then back to dean. "he's drunk..." dean whispered back. "ah... Is he staying the night?" dean nodded in return. He then took Cas to his room, laying him softly on the bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at Cas warmly. He planted a kiss on his forehead and stood up, but then he felt a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "dean. Stay in bed with me." castiel said beggingly, then dean looked him for a moment. He shrugged and took off his shoes, crawling into bed with him. "go to sleep, Cas. You need it." castiel nodded, "alright, dean. Goodnight." "goodnight, bud." castiel fell asleep quickly, and dean stayed awake, watching him sleep. Dean sighed. "he's so cute when he's sleeping..." he looked around, then kissed him while he slept. Castiel slowly kissed back, hoping that dean wouldn't notice. Dean kissed Cas for a while, till be pulled away. He ran a hand through his hair as he talked to himself, "well, I guess I'm the one who wants to kiss you now. Heh. It's a good thing you were asleep..." though dean didn't know that castiel was awake during that experience, and also didn't know he had just kissed the boy who truly had a big crush on him, drunk or not. And he just kissed the boy that he felt the same way towards. They woke up close to each other, foreheads touching. Castiel woke up first, and whispered to a sleeping dean, "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

_Sup guys! Sorry this chapter is short. Its just a little humorous one following all the fluff that just happened ;3; _

_Butts and cupcakes, Elle/Dave/Castiel._

In that same night, something happened while Cas and dean were in bed. Sam walked over to deans room, and put his ear to the door, "Dean, stay in bed with me" he heard Cas beg dean. Sam heard dean climb into bed with him, and Sam snickered. He stayed there, his ear pressed to the door, except he heard nothing. He cracked the door open, peeking his head through. He found his brother kissing Cas, then started making gag noises to himself, sticking his finger in his mouth. Sam tiptoed away, to his room, then started talking to himself. "deans going to get it, I'm going to humiliate him soooo badly." Sam started to meniacly laugh, but quiet enough so his brother won't hear him. The next morning when Sam found castiel in the kitchen, head in arms, "hey, Cas how ya feeling?" Sam tried to sound as innocent as he could. "I'm feeling better, Sam, thank you." Sam smiled cheesily and walked to deans room. He lightly shook him, "wake up, lover boy." dean looked at him, irritated, "what. Did you call me." "oh, give it up, dean. You're totally in love with Cas. dean and castiel sitting in a tree," Sam began to chant, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" dean sat up in his bed and called out to his brother, "BITCH" Sam skipped out of the room and yelled, "JERK!" back. Dean laid back down in the bed, covering his head with his pillow. "how did Sam find out?" he mumbled to himself. "no. He couldn't've. No."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I wanted to add some Sabriel in here because I thought it'd be cute for Sammy to have this little cute crush on Gabriel since he's like 6 years older than him. Enjoy~**_

It was Cas' turn to go over to the house, and he decided for Gabriel to drop him off to spare dean the favor. It was 5:30, and dean waited anxiously for castiel to come. "he said he was gonna be here at 5!" dean paced back and forth in the living room. "jeez, dean I've never seen you so anxious for your little boyfriend." Sam walked into the living room from his room. Dean marched over to him, but then he heard the door bell ring. "SHIT! I'm going to get you back for this, Sammy." he walked over to the door and found castiel and Gabriel. "have fun, Cassie. Don't do anything too crazy." Gabriel winked at castiel, and castiel blushed. Sam found himself laughing at Gabriel's comment, then thought to himself, "wow, he's cute. Wait-did I just call a boy cute? Screw it, I'm not my brother. He's cute." dean took Cas to the kitchen, and Gabriel stayed at the door watching them. Sam sat down on the couch staring at Gabriel till Gabriel noticed him and smiled, "hiya, kiddo! What's your name?" Sam snapped into like and stuttered, "uh, ah, Sam. How about you?" "I'm gabriel. Howdy!" he walked over to sit next to Sam. Sam couldn't get his eyes off of Gabriel. Occasionally, Gabriel would notice him and smile. Cas and dean walked out of the kitchen, and Gabriel stood up, "well, I've got to go. See ya! Nice meeting you, Sammy." he winked at Sam and sam's heart melted. Dean looked at Sam, who was staring at the door, lovestruck. Dean clapped his hands and Sam shook his head, then faced to dean. "come on, Samantha, dinners ready." Sam followed castiel and dean to the kitchen, then they sat down and started to eat. They all had a nice dinner. Then when dean was washing the dishes, he called Sammy over, "hey Sammy. I just wanted to say something." "yeah, dean?" "uh, you were right. I... Do... Like Cas." Sam started to help him wash the dishes, "dean. It was obvious even before that night." "oh... Well, I thought it'd be good to tell you the truth anyways, Sam." "yeah, and maybe I should be honest too... I kinda, sorta like Gabriel... Heh." "WHAT?! Number one, you just met him. Number two, he's waaaaay older than you and-" castiel walked into the kitchen from hearing his brothers name. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard Gabriel's name." Dean walked over to Cas, "uh, yes, you heard right, Cas." Dean whispered in castiel's ear about Sam. A small smile twitched on castiel's face, "well, dean I think that's actually pretty adorable." dean stuttered, "but- uh- he's like, a lot older than him!" Sam pointed at both of them, "why don't you go to your room with your little boyfriend and stop judging me for who I like?!" He stormed out of the kitchen, and dean sighed, "shit... Sammys turning into a teenager. Come on Cas, I'll take you home." castiel quietly nodded, and they headed to his house. "than you for dinner, dean, it was pleasant." "yeah, it was no problem. Sorry about Sam, I don't know what has been up with him..." castiel smiled, "it's alright, dean." dean looked down, "do, you, uh, want me to walk you to your door?" dean knew there was no need to, but he just wanted to anyways. Cas was aware of that also. "oh, um, that'd be wonderful thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

**"Hello?" Lucifer paced the living room, wondering why Castiel's school had called, "Yes, is this the guardian of Castiel Novak?" "Yeah, is there a problem?" "well, yes. Your child is failing school, and skipping most of his classes." "wait- are you sure this is the right Castiel?" Shit. How many castiels were there? "well, I'll deal with it once he gets home. Thanks." he hung up right as the time castiel walked in the house, "hello lucifer, sorry, I had dinner with Dean." he started to walk towards the stairs to go to his room. "Cas, why the hell did I get a call from the school saying you're failing your classes and skipping class?" castiel stopped like a dear in the headlights. "lucifer, I, I, I am so sorry-" castiel said as he walked towards lucifer. "you can't apologize yourself out of this, castiel." "I promise I'll stop skipping class and raise my grades up!" Cas pleaded, hoping for forgiveness from his brother. "no Cas, this isn't something you can fix. This- this isn't one bad grade, goddammit! This is failing all your classes and skipping almost every class!" lucifer's hand struck the side of castiel's face in anger, sending castiel to the ground. Lucifer stared at his hand, horrified. "what have I done..." he whispered. Gabriel walked in to see lucifer's hand frozen in the air as castiel was curled up on the ground, silently crying. Gabriel raised Cas up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, without a word. He started walking towards the stairs, then turned to lucifer, "what the fuck is wrong with you." Gabriel led castiel up the stairs into his room, and set him down on his bed. He sat down next to him, then started running a hand through his hair, calming him down, "shh, buddy, it's just me, Gabe. Things are going to be alright, okay? Everything's going to be okay..." castiel nodded through his tears, shaking. "thank you" Cas said, his speech broken up through sobs. "it's no problem, buddy, now get some rest." Gabriel tucked him in bed, kissed his forehead, and walked to his room. Castiel was always going to be his baby brother. **


End file.
